joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
MaxwelFISH
Normal form= |-|Old Profile Pic= |-|Mail form= Summary Dis iz da dood dat iz da doody-ist of doods and iz a trtle and iz a fsh and iz a GEGEGEGEGEGEGGEGEGEOHN, CEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAA! Catchphrase: That's Neat (basically anything with neat in it) Powers and Stats Tier: High Memetic+ | The very best, that no one ever was.'' ''| Most likely Ocean Tier, at very least 11-C Name: '''Me, Randy Orton, MaxwelFISH, Your demi-god '''Origin: '''deez nuts '''Gender: '''Mailbox '''Age: '''Probably Old '''Classification: '''No I - flipping - dea, demi-god, Neat , Mail [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Destructive_Capability_Scale '''Attack Potency]:'' ''It's over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | It's over Nostalgia!!!!'''' | Mail Speed: Pretty fast, Infinite with Teleporting | Also Pretty fast, Infinite with teleporting | FTL, Infinite with teleporting Lifting Strength: Supa stronj guy | Class Nostalgia | Mail Striking Strength: BH | Class Nostalgia | Class M (Class Mail) Durability: Wow thats a lot of damage | Bunch o dmaage | ∞ + (Mail) Stamina: Not very high cause he lazy | Probably not as lazy | enough to mail a lot Range: Not very far cause he lazy | Probably Higher | Far with Mail Standard Equipment: Mail, Kazoo, Ball, Tables, Ladders, Chairs, Puzzle Piece of Death , Epic Sword of Epicness , ''' '''Intelligence: Smrt | Less smrt | Mail Weaknesses: Annoying Sisters Application User For any additional information about Applications, check "Applications" Notable Attacks/Techniques/Inventions *'Mail:' Mail. Fires how many mails he wants at the opponent, depends on what kind he wants to. The Mail turns into a sentient being and starts mailing letters in the opponents face. *'Dabbing:' His form and posture (Niiiiiiiice posture) make him dab so well that anyone who sees it can't match it so they try to dab but they bad. Dab=Bad *'Super lazer that is Neat ': Fires an intense ray that makes non-neat people kapoo into nothingness. He learned part of this from his Neat friend, Wasdarrow24. *'Smellified:' Make the opponent noice smellin. If the opponent is already noice smellin, then this attack will make them bad smellin THEM noice smellin. *'Memes:' Fires a ray of memes. This attack shoots a random meme and different memes have different powers. *'Neat attack:' This is when his punches and kicks reach maximum Neatness and all of his melee attack become SUPER Neat! *'woo woo:' A train comes outta nowhere and destroys the enemy, over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. *'Kazoo:' Pulls out a kazoo and kazoos the opponent. Nothing else needs to be said. *'Cheez-it Attack:' Fires cheez-its at opponent, doing major damage all around. This attack is known to miss. A LOT. But since there are so many at least some of them hit. *'Neato Mail with Super Lazer that shoots kazoos and has the amalgamation of all memes as fuel with a power source of smell:' This is the most ridiculous attack and most powerful one to. He fires a very Neat Mail that has a bunch of Neat lasers on it that shoot Mail-shooting-Kazoos that is powered by Good smelling and is fueled by all memes ever. Wave 2 attacks *'Ascended Neat attack:' This is when he reaches his beyond Neat form, when he becomes insanely Neat. So neat, infact, that he tops all of the Neat people ever. The attack makes everything in sight Neat, and it all detonates. *'Neat Kazoo:' He pulls out a real Neat Kazoo and starts kazooing as hard as he can. It sends shockwaves across the planet he is on, blowing back everyone. *'Neat Ray:' Fires a ray of pure energy and Neatness, once it hits something it goes: KABOOEY! Leaving a trail of Green Neat flames behind it. *'Mega Neato Mail with Super Lazer that shoots kazoos and has the amalgamation of all memes as fuel with a power source of smell: '''He fires a very Neat Mail that has a bunch of Neat-lasers on it that shoot Neat-Mail-shooting-Kazoos that is powered by Neat smelling and is fueled by all Neat memes ever and this ray is 40x Neater than before. *'E-Beam: Fires a Ball of Sun and Light Energy (LE) at the opponent. It will absorb all the dark in them, then shoot it back in the so fast that they get extremely damaged. *'N-Beam: '''Fires a Ball of Moonlight and Dark Energy (DE) at the opponent. It will absorb all the light in them, then shoot it back in so fast that they blackout for a few minutes. *'A-Beam: 'Fires a ball of pure Sunlight, Moonlight, Dark Energy, and Light Energy at the opponent. It will suck every single Part of there soul and there emotions out of them, and make them burst into flames. *'Box o' stuff: '''It has anything, with infinite possibilities. You can pull out anything and construct anything. It's just.... You need to know HOW to build it, so.. But Max is vry smrt so he can build it. '''MAX THE BUILDER! CAN HE FIX IT? MAX THE BUILDER! WHAT! THE! FUDGE? Dondo, Max and Alex, Bread to! Wasdarrow24, Ryukama! Max and his gang, are so much wow! Working together, makes the dankness pow! MAX THE BUILDER! CAN HE FIX IT? MAX THE BUILDER! WHAT! THE! FUDGE! *'Kazwoo:' A Train with kazoo's that fire lazers come outta nowhere and woo-woo and kazoo them AT THE SAME TIME!! Also known as KazWooing. *'Neat Dab:' Is the Neatest of dabs which makes the opponent wish they were as neat, and wish they could dab as well as him. Wave 3 attacks *'Super Noice Smellin:' is better smelling then the opponent, so they get jealous. Sometimes they get so jealous that they jump off a cliff into a bath but then they realized their dead. *'Annoy Annoy Annoy Annoy:' He annoys the opponent soooo much that they literally just leave the battle leaving Max at a win by default. *'Fart' He farts and it smells BBBADDDDD. Only to the opponent because Max will always be noice smellin. *'His stamina' Can sit at his computer for hours literally doing nothing, HOURS. Infact, once he did that for a day straight. (Not kidding XD) *'FIRAAA!:' Shoots a firey fire at the opponent that makes them burst into firey fire of fire flames. This will temporarily burn the opponent and make them go why m8? *'Zap:' Electrocutes the opponent until they are literally paralyzed and are forever unable to move. *'RKO outta nowhere:' Max jumps at the opponent, grabs their head and RKO's them. This usually misses, but if it hits it's game. Learned from Randy Orton. WIP Gallary Get rekt.lel jk Dondo49508.jpg|Meh King Mail.jpg|My good friend, Mail King|link=http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Mail_King Alex (Xmas).png|Awesome friend Alex|link=http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Alexcar3000 Butters.png|Best Buttery friend!|link=http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Wasdarrow24 Breadman.png|Bread the friend!|link=http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/IAmTheBreadMan32 Gmail-2014.png|Mail form Mario 3 sprite.jpg|Awesome Ryukama!|link=http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Ryukama MaxwelFISH2.png|New me Others Notable Victories: Alexcar3000 (Both won because they were fabulous) Notable Losses: Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer' (Was shot by hops super weapon multiple times) ' IAmTheBreadMan32 and Alexcar3000 (thy c me nw) Alexcar3000 (Beat me in a sparring match, TLC {Reason: Litteraly just gave up}) Inconclusive Matches Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Ocean Tier Category:Memes Category:Turtles Category:John Cena Category:Real Life Category:Danker Than Dank Category:Gmail Category:Mail Category:Mail Spammer Category:So much tags Category:Don't Let Your Tags Be Tags Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Deez nuts Category:Don't add anymore tags Category:Don't let your tiers be tiers Category:Don't let your dreams be dreams Category:Yesterday you said tomorrow so JUST DO IT! Category:JUST...DO IT! Category:Fish Category:Derpity Derp Derp Derp Deerp Category:A lot of tags Category:I should probably stop Category:THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST Category:THE BEST Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Category:God Category:Demi-God Category:Dank Category:God Tier Category:Cena Category:Smells nice Category:Categories Category:Important Categories Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:There is no possible way to describe this Category:I am a fish Category:I am a turtle Category:I am a GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEOOOOON CEEEEEEEENAAAA Category:Woot Category:YES Category:I like turtles Category:Noot noot Category:Bread Approved! Category:Yey thanks Breadman Category:You can't see me, my time is now Category:It's the franchise that I star in now, you cant see me, MY TIME IS NOW! Category:Star Category:Is Category:A Category:Starr Category:Because Category:I Category:Said Category:So Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:7 Category:8 Category:83 Category:545 Category:R5 Category:T Category:45 Category:E Category:R Category:Y Category:5te Category:5y Category:5e Category:5t Category:E6 Category:E5 Category:Tge Category:Tet Category:E56 Category:Rt Category:56 Category:Ee Category:WHy did I just type all of those categories? Category:Nutreal Category:The Neatest Category:Neat Category:The Most Neat Category:Uh, Fish Turtle Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:4567 Category:89 Category:0 Category:1314 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:30 Category:40 Category:50 Category:60 Category:70 Category:80 Category:90 Category:100